


Bits of Flesh

by GummyBunny



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Guro, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBunny/pseuds/GummyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say there's an alternate universe where Tetsuo doesn't die at the end of Akira. Let's also say that he's also stuck in his mutated form.</p><p>Now let's throw in Kaneda... Because he'd like that, right?</p><p>--</p><p>Straight-forward, and to the point, these are drabbles that I wrote up on a whim, and have no intention of adding on to, finishing, or making them a part of a larger story. They just exist to be tentacle porn trash. Hope you're into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneda loved every second he spent with Tetsuo. This was always the case with the two of them, and while Tetsuo thought the two would be slightly hindered by their new circumstances, Kaneda saw it an abundance of new opportunities. It'd be uncharacteristic of him if he didn't indulge in that.

"God, Tetsuo..." Kaneda's words faded into his breath as he exhaled, and he found himself bracing himself against the flesh behind him as the blunt-ended tendril inside him shifted slightly upwards, lighting stars behind Kaneda's eyes as he pressed back against it. "Fuuuuuck, c'mon... Quit screwing around..." His voice was shaky as he continued to mewl and moan between words.

Tetsuo himself couldn't mask that he was enjoying this, especially with Kaneda now depending on, even _begging_ him for relief... Not just that, but being so close to him, and being able to love him from every angle... He couldn't ask for anything more. Every tremor of flesh and each inward thrust sent as much pleasure through him as it did for his partner, and having Kaneda so close to climax that he was squirming against him made him groan with delight.

"Tets, please..." Just to tease him a bit more, Tetsuo ran one of his many ribbon-like appendages over the slit of his lover's cock... He trembled at that... He shuddered and attempted to hold back a high-pitched moan. Kaneda was so cute when he was overcome with lust. Following another gasp as Tetsuo ran the same flesh down Kaneda's erection, he finally choked out the words "Fuck, just get me off already". Even then, his words were few and far between labored breaths and moans.

No, he couldn't be satisfied so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneda wanted to scream. He wanted to beg, and cry, and fight back against what held him there. He had allowed himself to be roped into this, but it was almost too much for him.

With how tightly he was held in place by Tetsuo's flesh, he could feel his limbs beginning to go numb, but the rest of him was overwhelmed with pain. With each of the tendril's inward thrusts, he could practically feel it tearing away his inner lining... That thing was so deep, it had probably managed to pulverize most of his internal organs. Hell, when he caught a glimpse of that thing pulling out, he thought he spotted a thin trail of blood that slid off its side.

But at the same time... Fuck, it felt wonderful. Even his sobs occasionally ended with short, pleasured cries. He wanted this, after all. He wanted strands of Tetsuo's organs glazing over his body, he wanted those meaty tentacles caressing him where he was most sensitive, but most of all, he wanted Tetsuo to hurt him... Rip him apart... _Fucking ruin him_.

And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
